


The creationists trap

by That_one_fan



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_one_fan/pseuds/That_one_fan
Summary: When skeppy comes home with his haul from the store, 2 custom vr headsets, bad was ecstatic to play minecraft with him,  not thinking twice about the strange brand that they were, the creationistWhat he didnt exspect however, was to wake up  in a hardcore world with the dimond man, no exit in sight and trapped in a law defying block world with no contact to the outside...
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Kudos: 1





	The creationists trap

Ring ring  
...  
Ring ring  
...  
Ring rin- 

"Hello? Skeppy?"  
Bad held the phone up to his ear as he listened for the man's voice,  
"...skeppy?"  
"BAD I GOT THEM I GOT THEM I GOT THEM!!!"  
bad flinched away from the phone as he listened to skeppy screech  
"What?? What did you get??"  
Bad was confused as he hesitantly brought the phone back to his ear.  
"Those VR things! The one with Minecraft! The creationist?"  
The excitement in skeppys voice made bad smile.  
"Well hurry up and get home then! We can try it out together"  
Bad smiled to himself aa skeppy hung up, he didn't say bye but he didn't mind as he walked into the kitchen,  
"Hmm... he said the creationist, I wonder if it was just a mistake... it's taken him a lot longer than a normal trip would take, guess he went to another store or something..."  
Bad was a bit doubtful about skeppys ability to not buy everything that caught his eye but his thoughts were ripped away as his phone buzzed in his hand.  
"Huh??"  
He looked at the message he had just received, it was of 2 boxes in a bag that looks scarily like an oculus box except the key difference was that they both said creationist on the side, he wrote back quickly.  
'Skeppy... did you intend to get creationist and not the oculus like we agreed on??'  
Bad watched as 3 dots bobbed on the bottom of the screen and then,  
'What are you talking about?? This is what we agreed on right??"  
Oh no...  
'No! We said the oculus'  
Bad was a bit mad that the diamond man had somehow forgotten the name and bought some off-brand VR thing for them.  
'Aww well sorry, they said no returns to.... guess we'll just have to deal with this then huh?'  
Bad chuckled and let out a sigh,  
'I guess, hurry home!'  
He laughed as skeppy messaged him back.  
'I'll be speeding the whole time!'  
'Nooooo! Don't get in trouble D: but be home soon ok? Love you skepp'  
He smiled.  
'Ok baldboyhalo love you too, getting in the car see you soon'  
Bad gasped,  
'In not bald!'  
Read.  
Bad set his phone down when his last message came up as read with no further response,  
He opened up the fridge, staring into it hoping to find something appetizing enough to actually make.  
"Ugh.... nothing"  
He was disappointed at first until he noticed a slice of cake,  
He wagged his hips gently, happily, as he grabbed it, though more disappointment ran through him as he read 'DONT FUCKING EAT THIS BAD I SWEAR D:<' written on the tag of the box.  
"Hmph... fine I'll just lay down then..."  
Bad grumbled and walked away shutting the fridge with his foot as he left to the bedroom.  
How could skeppy forget the name of the system they had been talking about for days now? Creationist didn't even sound similar!  
Bad sighed as he sat down on the plush, leaning back flat on the bed.  
Whatever, as long as it worked he would be happy to play with skeppy, he guessed...  
He got into a more comfortable position on the bed closing his eyes and falling into the grip of sleep.

Around 2 hours later skeppy was at the door, fighting with the lock and the large bag he was carrying.  
"Dumb fuckin deadbolt..."  
He growled as he finally got it open, giving the door the bird as he kicked it shut carelessly,  
"Bad? I'm hooooooome!"  
He dropped the bags off on the kitchen island, kicking his shoes off by the door before running off to find bad.  
"Hey, baldy where are you?"  
He practically asked to himself as he stayed quiet, walking down the hall,  
"Bad??"  
He cocked an eye to the bedroom door as he put a hand to it,  
He pushed the door open to reveal bad asleep half on the bed and half on the floor,  
Skeppy laughed under his breath.  
"Wow, OK bad..."  
Skeppy smiled and shut the door, he could go set up the VR headsets while he slept...  
That sounded good,  
Yeah!  
Skeppy walked back out to the front room, shoving furniture away and clearing the hardwood floor of everything but the rug that covered up red stains on the floor.  
Skeppy thought back to that time, bad had a pomegranate, and skeppy thought he had been eating human flesh.  
That was a weird night.  
He smiled fondly at the memory as he pulled one of the systems out of the bag, using his nail to cut the plastic wrap before opening the box itself.  
He grinned and made a giddy noise as he pulled the black and red headset out of the box.  
"Oh, bads gonna love this one..."  
He set the thing down on the counter before picking up the other box.  
He opened this one to reveal a teal headset,  
Skeppy had gone out of his way to buy the custom headsets, the systems were based on their Minecraft skins, bads was black with red around the front and 2 white eyes while skeppys was teal with darker teal edges, his signature derpy face on the front.  
Skeppy grinned as he stared at the headsets,  
Oh yeah, best $600 ever spent.  
Skeppy bounced on his heels as he looked at them,  
This was going to be a great night...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys find this as interesting as i do, this was indeed based on sword art online in the sense that there playing a game and are fully emersed in it  
> Hope yall like this, ill be updateing as fast as i get the chapters written!  
> ((Tell me if i have any spelling errors or gramer errors and ill try and fix them))


End file.
